Aina The End
]] ]] ]] '''Aina The End (アイナ・ジ・エンド), real name Iitani Aina (飯谷愛菜), is a Japanese idol as part of WACK. She is a founding member of BiSH and SAiNT SEX. ]] ]] ]] |300x300px]] ]] Biography Early Career As a teenager, Aina was one half of a jazzdance duo called Hashikkono Sumikko (はしっこのすみっ子). At 18, she moved to Tokyo to pursue an idol career. She started working as a solo RnB artist, uploading music videos on YouTube. She frequently worked with a man named Itsuki on these recordings, and for a while her YouTube channel was named ITSUKI&AINA (after herself and her frequent collaborator, Itsuki), however, it was renamed to "aina aina" shortly after her BiSH debut. In 2013, she joined the idol group PARALLEL. She graduated on March 7th 2015 and joined BiSH as a founding member the same month and given the stage name "Aina The End". Her debut release with the group was the album Brand-new idol SHiT. In November 2016, it was announced that Aina required surgery to remove nodules from her vocal cords, causing BiSH to go on hiatus for the rest of the year. BiSH held the free live "iN THE END" in her honor, and she had surgery two days later. She recovered and BiSH resumed activities in early 2017. 2017 In March 2017, Aina The End collaborated with the popular DJ TeddyLoid for his EP Silent Planet 2 Vol. 4. They would collaborate again on the song "Break The Doors", for the anime "18iF" in October. Also in October, she covered "Part Of Your World" from The Little Mermaid for the album "Thank You Disney". She also joined the WACK shuffle unit, SAiNT SEX. In November, Aina featured on another collaboration, with KenKen+ and Chinza Dopeness, for the song "Boost Your Play", the theme for Sony's 2017 Japan conference. In December, Aina performed her first solo acoustic live set. On December 31st, it was announced that she had ranked #2 in the WACK General Election and would be given a solo single. 2018 Aina was involved in even more collaborations in 2018, starting with the song "Wasted Tears" alongside BiSH groupmate Cent Chihiro Chittiii on Marty Friedman's album "B: The Beginning THE IMAGE ALBUM". She then worked with MONDO GROSSO for the album "Attune / Detune". The track she provided vocals for, "False Sympathy" received a music video in which Aina featured heavily. In June 2018, Aina featured on "hide TRIBUTE IMPULSE" with MOROHA's UK, as the unit SEXFRiEND. On September 19th, her election winner solo song, "Kienaide", was released as a double-A side with Cent Chihiro Chittiii's. In October, she provided guest vocals for the track "2 FACE" on MY FIRST STORY's fifth album, S.S.S. On October 16th, she modeled for NEGLECT ADULT PATiENTS at Amazon Fashion Week. On October 29th, she recorded a song promoting Izuzu's ELF line of trucks. 2019 In February 2019, Aina The End joined a new shuffle unit, BULLY IDOL. Aina featured on the track "SING-A-LONG" on DISH's album "Junkfood Junction", released on April 3rd. In April, Aina made two guest vocalist appearances; first on the track "SING-A-LONG" on DISH's album "Junkfood Junction", then later performing the theme song to the "Mobile Suit Gundam THE ORIGIN Zen'ya Akai Suisei" anime. In November, Aina began making appearances on MONSTER IDOL, as a singing and dancing instructor. When the winning group, MAMESHiBA NO TAiGUN was formed, she also featured on their first single. Also in November, Aina featured on the Genie High track, "Fubenna Kawaiige", of which a music video was filmed. 2020 On February 25th, Aina The End will release her first solo digital single, Shinitai Yoru ni Kagitte. Aina composed and wrote the lyrics to the song. Personal Life Aina's earliest memories are of her mother hitting her. Despite this, she loves her mother and admits that she was spoiled growing up. She revealed in an interview that she was groped in elementary school. As a result of this, she spent years trying to hide her sex, trying to pass as a boy to avoid any attention. She was also bullied a lot in middle school, including being chased up a tree and a group of girls who would strip off her clothes if a boy passed in the hallways. She says she didn’t ever cry about it, as she was just happy they were paying attention to her. She does admit, however, that this had led her to be insecure about removing her clothes. On February 2nd 2019, photos of Aina with SEXFRiEND groupmate UK were published in the tabloid Shukan Bunshun, claiming that the two were dating. Discography See Aina The End Discography Featured In Singles * 2018.09.19 Youji to Tsuki no Hime / Kienaide (Kienaide) * 2019.02.25 Shinitai Yoru ni Kagitte Songs * 2015.01.06 Saigo no Kiss (最後のkiss; Last Kiss) (with ITSUKI) * 2015.02.20 Suika (スイカ; Watermelon) * 2017.10.25 Part Of Your World (from Thank You Disney) * 2019.12.19 Restart (Aina The End ver.) Publications Other Media Film * 2017.12.09 BiSH Documentary Movie "ALL YOU NEED IS PUNK and LOVE" * 2018.07.29 BiSH Documentary Movie "SHAPE OF LOVE" Web Series * 2018.12.03 BiSH no Kirekkire JAPAN Television Series * 2019.11.20 MONSTER IDOL (Episode #3) Lyrics Written Solo * Kienaide * Shinitai Yoru ni Kagitte BiSH * [[Brand-new idol SHiT|'Brand-new idol SHiT']]: 'Is this call?? * [[KiLLER BiSH|'KiLLER BiSH]]: 'Throw Away, Hey Gate, Is this call?? * [[THE GUERRiLLA BiSH|'THE GUERRiLLA BiSH]]: 'ALLS * [[CARROTS|'CARROTS]]: 'CAN YOU?? * [[futarinara|'futarinara]] * B-Sides: Help!! Lyrics composed * Shinitai Yoru ni Kagitte Trivia * Has been dancing since she was 4, and attended a performing arts school while she was in middle school. * Usually creates BiSH's choreography, and also choreographed the dance to EMPiRE's "Akarui Mirai". * When she first moved to Tokyo, she fell behind on her rent and as a result, lived in a park for 2 days. * Her mother was a former idol. * Contrary to popular belief, Aina is not the first WACK member to be involved in a tabloid "dating scandal", with Pour Lui being photographed with a man just a few weeks prior to Aina's exposure. Gallery AinaSticks.jpg|Promoting STiCKS Ainaend.jpg|Promoting Life is beautiful / HiDE the BLUE]] AinaCarrots.jpg|Promoting CARROTS Aina-PaintItBlack.jpg|Promoting PAiNT it BLACK Aina-Kienaide.jpg|Promoting Kienaide AinaInt2.jpg AinaInt1.jpg Aina-LSN.jpg Aina-PromiseTheStar.jpg|Promoting Promise the Star Aina-Int5.jpg Aint-Int2.jpg Aina-KillerBish.jpg|Promoting KiLLER BiSH Aina-Deadman.jpg|Promoting DEADMAN Aina-Int.jpg AinaInt.jpg Aina-FakeMetalJacket.jpg|Promoting FAKE METAL JACKET Aina-Int4.jpg Aina-Int3.jpg AinaInt6.jpg AinaInt7.jpg AinaInt8.jpg AinaInt9.jpg AinaInt10.jpg AinaInt11.jpg AinaInt12.jpg AinaInt13.jpg Category:BiSH Category:Soloists Category:SAiNT SEX Category:BiSH Members Category:1994 Births Category:2015 Additions Category:Members Active Before WACK Category:SAiNT SEX Members Category:BULLY IDOL Category:BULLY IDOL MEMBERS